babyboobustersbackupfandomcom-20200214-history
Script-ch21.rpy
label ch21_main: scene bg club_day2 with dissolve_scene_half play music t2g3 show monika 5 at t11 zorder 2 show layer master: subpixel True truecenter linear 240 rotate 8 zoom 1.30 m "Hi again, player!" m "Glad to see you didn't run away on us. Hahaha!" mc "Nah, don't worry." mc "This might be a little strange for me, but I at least keep my word." show monika at thide zorder 1 hide monika "Well, I'm back at the Literature Club." "I was the last to come in, so everyone else is already hanging out." show yuri glitch2 at t32 zorder 2 y "Thanks for keeping your promise, player." y 1a "I hope this isn't too overwhelming of a commitment for you." y 1u "Making you dive headfirst into literature when you're not accustomed to it..." show natsuki glitch1 at i33 zorder 2 n "Oh, come on! Like he deserves any slack." n 4e "You already had to be dragged here by Monika." n "I don't know if you plan to just come here and hang out, or what..." n "But if you don't take us seriously, then you won't see the end of it." show monika 2b at l41 onlayer front m "Natsuki, you certainly have a big mouth for someone who keeps her manga collection in the clubroom." n 4o "M-M-M...!!" show monika at lhide onlayer front hide monika onlayer front "Natsuki finds herself stuck between saying \"Monika\" and \"Manga\"." show natsuki at h33 n 1v "Manga is literature!!" show natsuki at thide zorder 1 hide natsuki "Swiftly defeated, Natsuki plops back into her seat." show yuri 2s at t11 zorder 2 y "I'm sorry, player..." y "We'll make sure to put your comfort first, okay?" show yuri 2g "Yuri shoots Natsuki with a disappointed glance." y 1a "Um, anyway..." y "Now that you're in the club and all..." y "...Perhaps you might have interest in picking up a book to read?" mc "Well..." mc "I can't really say no either way." mc "Like you said, I'm in this club now." mc "So it only feels right for me to do something like that, if you ask." y 4b "W-Wait..." y "I didn't mean it like that!" y "Uu..." y "If you don't really want to, then forget I said anything, I guess..." mc "Ah--No, it's not that, Yuri." mc "I want to try to be a part of this club." mc "So even if I don't read often, I'd be happy to pick up a book if you wanted me to." y 3t "A-Are you sure...?" y "I just felt like..." y 3u "...Well, as Vice President and all..." y "...That I should help you get started on something you might like." "Yuri reaches into her bag and pulls out a book." y 1s "I didn't want you to feel left out..." y "So I picked out a book that I thought you might enjoy." y "It's a short read, so it should keep your attention, even if you don't usually read." y "And we could, you know..." show yuri at sink y 4b "Discuss it...if you wanted..." "Th-This is..." "How is this girl accidentally being so cute?" "She even picked out a book she thinks I'll like, despite me not reading much..." mc "Yuri, thank you! I'll definitely read this!" "I enthusiastically take the book." show yuri 2m at t11 zorder 2 y "Phew..." y 2a "Well, you can read it at your own pace." y "I look forward to hearing what you think." show yuri at thide zorder 1 hide yuri show layer master #Exclusive scene starts here "Now that everyone's settled in, I expected Monika to kick off some scheduled activities for the club." "But that doesn't seem to be the case." "Yuri's face is already buried in a book." "I can't help but notice her intense expression, like she was waiting for this chance." "Meanwhile, Natsuki is rummaging around in the closet." #Call exclusive scene $ nextscene = poemwinner0 + "_exclusive2_" + str(eval(poemwinner00 + "_appeal")) call expression nextscene return label ch21_end: stop music fadeout 1.0 scene bg club_day2 with wipeleft_scene play music t3g queue music t3g2 mc "Phew..." "I guess that's everyone." "I glance around the room." "That was a little more stressful than I anticipated." "As everything would me to fix for the middle letters..." "Even if they're just being nice, there's no way my poems can stand up to theirs." "This is a literature club, after all." "I sigh." "I guess that's what I ended up getting myself into." "Across the room, Monika is writing something in her notebook." "My eyes land on Yuri and Natsuki." show yuri 2g at t21 zorder 2 show natsuki 1g at t22 zorder 2 "They gingerly exchange sheets of paper, sharing their respective poems." show yuri 2i at t21 zorder 2 "As they read in tandem, I watch each of their expressions change." "The eye of the eye." "Meanwhile, Yuri smiles sadly." show natsuki at f22 zorder 3 n 1q "{i}(What's with this language...?){/i}" show natsuki at t22 zorder 2 show yuri at f21 zorder 3 y 2f "Eh?" y "Um...did you say something?" show yuri at t21 zorder 2 show natsuki at f22 zorder 3 n 2c "Oh, it's nothing." "Natsuki dismissively returns the poem to the desk with one hand." n "I guess you could say it's fancy." show natsuki at t22 zorder 2 show yuri at f21 zorder 3 y 2i "Ah-- Thanks..." y "Yours is...cute..." show yuri at t21 zorder 2 show natsuki at f22 zorder 3 n 2h "Cute?" n 1h "Did you completely miss the symbolism or something?" n "It's clearly about the feeling of giving up." n "How can that be cute?" show natsuki at t22 zorder 2 show yuri at f21 zorder 3 y 3f "I-I know that!" y "I just meant..." y 3h "The language, I guess..." y "I was trying to say something nice..." show yuri at t21 zorder 2 show natsuki at f22 zorder 3 n "Eh?" n 4w "You mean you have to try that hard to come up with something nice to say?" n "Thanks, but it really didn't come out nice at all!" show natsuki at t22 zorder 2 show yuri at f21 zorder 3 y 1i "Um..." y "Well, I do have a couple suggestions..." show yuri at t21 zorder 2 show natsuki at f22 zorder 3 n 5x "Hmph." n "If I was looking for suggestions, I would have asked someone who actually liked it." n "Which people {i}did{/i}, by the way." n 5e "Monika liked it." n "And player did, too!" n "So based on that, I'll gladly give you some suggestions of my own." n "First of all--" show natsuki at t22 zorder 2 show yuri at f21 zorder 3 y 2l "Excuse me..." y "I appreciate the offer, but I've spent a long time establishing my writing style." y 2h "I did not intend to change at once, and in that way I would have to provoke any provocation." y "Which I haven't yet." show yuri at t21 zorder 2 show natsuki at f22 zorder 3 n 1o "Nn...!" show natsuki at t22 zorder 2 show yuri at f21 zorder 3 y 1k "And player liked my poem too, you know." y "He even told me he was impressed by it." stop music fadeout 1.0 "Natsuki suddenly stands up." show yuri at t21 zorder 2 show natsuki at f22 zorder 3 n 4y "Oh?" n "I didn't realize you were so invested in trying to impress our new member, Yuri." play music t7a show natsuki at t22 zorder 2 show yuri at f21 zorder 3 y 1n "E-Eh?!" y "That's not what I...!" y 1o "Uu..." y "You...You're just..." "Yuri stands up as well." y 2r "Maybe you're just jealous that player appreciates my advice more than he appreciated yours!" show yuri at t21 zorder 2 show natsuki at f22 zorder 3 n 1e "Huh! And how do you know he didn't appreciate {i}my{/i} advice more?" n "Are you that full of yourself?" show natsuki at t22 zorder 2 show yuri at f21 zorder 3 y 3h "I...!" y "No..." y "If I was full of myself..." y 1r "...I would deliberately go out of my way to make everything I do overly cutesy!" show yuri at t21 zorder 2 show natsuki at f22 zorder 3 n 1o "Uuuuuu...!" n "Well, you know what?!" n "It doesn't mean that player's body has grown so large!!" show yuri 3p at h21 show natsuki at t22 zorder 2 y "N-Natsuki!!" show yuri at t32 zorder 2 show natsuki at t33 zorder 2 show monika 3l at l41 behind yuri,natsuki m "Um, Natsuki, that's a little--" show monika at h41 show yuri 3p at f32 zorder 3 show natsuki 1e at f33 zorder 3 ny "This doesn't involve you!" show monika at lhide hide monika show yuri 2h at f21 zorder 2 show natsuki at t22 zorder 2 queue music t7g $ timeleft = 12.453 - get_pos() show noise at noisefade(25 + timeleft) zorder 3 show vignette as flicker at vignetteflicker(timeleft) zorder 4 show vignette at vignettefade(timeleft) zorder 4 show layer master at layerflicker(timeleft) y "Taking out your own insecurities on others like that..." y "You really act as young as you look, Natsuki." show yuri at t21 zorder 2 show natsuki at f22 zorder 3 n 4o "{i}I?{/i} Look up and make me wannabe!" show natsuki at t22 zorder 2 show yuri at f21 zorder 3 y "Edgy...?" y 2r "Sorry that my lifestyle is too much for someone of your mental age to comprehend!" show yuri at t21 zorder 2 show natsuki at f22 zorder 3 n 4f "See??" n "Just saying that proves my point!" n 4e "Most people learn to get over themselves after they graduate middle school, you know." show natsuki at t22 zorder 2 show yuri at f21 zorder 3 y "If you want to confirm something, then release other items with your annoying template!" y "Do you think you can defend your temper by being creative and good?" y 1k "The only good thing about you is the hardest to try." show yuri at t21 zorder 2 show natsuki at f22 zorder 3 n 2y "Whoa, you should watch or cut down on the other side, Yuri." n "Oh, my bad... You already do, don't you?" show natsuki at t22 zorder 2 show yuri at f21 zorder 3 y 3n "D-Does it just bring me a complaint?" y 3r "What is the effect of the result on your noggin?" show yuri at t21 zorder 2 show natsuki at f22 zorder 3 n 1e "Yeah, go on!" n "Let player hear everything you really think!" n "I'm sure he'll be head over heels for you after this!" show natsuki at t22 zorder 2 show yuri at f21 zorder 3 y 3n "A-Ah--!" show yuri at t21 zorder 2 "Suddenly, Yuri turns toward me, as if she just noticed I was standing here." show yuri at f21 zorder 3 y 2n "player...!" y "She-- She's just trying to make me look bad...!" show yuri at t21 zorder 2 show natsuki at f22 zorder 3 n 4w "That's not true!" n "She started it!" show yuri 1t at t21 zorder 2 show natsuki 1g at t22 zorder 2 $ style.say_dialogue = style.normal mc "..." $ style.say_dialogue = style.edited "{cps=*2}How did I get dragged into this in the first place?!{/cps}{nw}" "{cps=*2}It's not like I know anything about writing...{/cps}{nw}" "{cps=*2}But whomever I agree with, they'll probably think more highly of me!{/cps}{nw}" "{cps=*2}So, of course that's going to be...!{/cps}{nw}" $ style.say_dialogue = style.normal $ menu_clicked = 0 window hide(None) label ch21_end_menu: menu: "Natsuki.": jump menu_click "Yuri.": jump menu_click label menu_click: $ srf = screenshot_srf() show layer screens: truecenter zoom 1.00 show screen tear(20, 0.1, 0.1, 0, 40, srf) play sound "sfx/s_kill_glitch1.ogg" pause 0.25 hide screen tear stop sound $ menu_clicked += 1 if menu_clicked < 9: show layer master: truecenter zoom 1.00 + menu_clicked * menu_clicked * 0.06 yalign 0.25 show layer screens: truecenter zoom 1.00 + menu_clicked * menu_clicked * 0.06 yalign 0.25 jump ch21_end_menu window show(None) stop music $ menu_clicked = 8 $ quick_menu = False show layer master: truecenter zoom 1.00 + menu_clicked * menu_clicked * 0.06 yalign 0.25 show layer screens: truecenter zoom 1.00 + menu_clicked * menu_clicked * 0.06 yalign 0.25 show monika 1 at i11 onlayer front: zoom 1.00 + menu_clicked * menu_clicked * 0.06 yalign 0.25 $ renpy.display_menu(items=True), ('Yuri.', True), interact=False, screen='choice') m "..." show layer master show layer screens show monika 1 at i11 onlayer front window auto $ renpy.display_menu(items=True), ('Yuri.', True), interact=False, screen='choice') m "..." $ renpy.display_menu(items=True), ('Yuri.', True), interact=False, screen='choice') m "..." show monika 1m at i11 onlayer front $ renpy.display_menu(items=True), ('Yuri.', True), interact=False, screen='choice') m "Um..." $ renpy.display_menu(items=True), ('Yuri.', True), interact=False, screen='choice') m "Hey, player..." show monika 1e at i11 onlayer front $ renpy.display_menu(items=True), ('Yuri.', True), interact=False, screen='choice') m "Why don't we\nstep outside for\na little bit?" $ renpy.display_menu(items=True), ('Yuri.', True), interact=False, screen='choice') m "Okay?" scene bg corridor hide monika onlayer front show monika 1n at t11 onlayer master with wipeleft_scene $ quick_menu = True m "Sorry about that..." m "They really shouldn't have tried to get you involved." m 1e "It's probably better for us to stay out of this..." m "We'll go back inside once they're done yelling." m 5 "Ahaha..." m "Some president I am, right?" m 1m "I can't even confront my own club members properly..." m "I just wish I was able to be a little more assertive sometimes." m "But I never have it in me to put my foot down against others..." m 1e "You understand, right?" m "Anyway..." m 1a "If this makes you want to spend less time with the others, then that's fine." m 1j "I'd be happy to spend time with you instead..." show monika at thide zorder 1 hide monika "Suddenly, Natsuki runs out of the classroom." show natsuki 12h at t11 zorder 2 n "..." show natsuki 12f at lhide $ pause(0.75) hide natsuki "She quickly runs away." show monika 1l at t11 zorder 2 m "Oh dear..." m "...Well, it looks like they're done..." scene bg club_day2 with wipeleft_scene y "I didn't mean it..." y "I didn't mean it..." y "I didn't mean it..." "Yuri is rocking back and forth in her desk with her palms on her forehead." mc "Yuri...?" show yuri 4d at t11 zorder 2 y "I didn't mean it!!" mc "I-I believe you..." "I have no idea what Yuri might have said to Natsuki." "Or did." y "player." y "Please don't hate me." y "Please!" y "I'm not like this!" y "There's something wrong with me today..." show monika 1d at f31 zorder 3 m "It's fine, Yuri." m "We know you didn't mean it." m 1j "Besides, I'm sure Natsuki will forget all about it by tomorrow." m 1a "Completely." show monika at t31 zorder 2 show yuri at f32 zorder 3 y 4b "..." show yuri at t32 zorder 3 show monika at f31 zorder 2 m "Anyway, the meeting is over, so you can go home now if you want." show monika at t31 zorder 2 show yuri at f32 zorder 3 y 4a "..." show yuri at t32 zorder 2 "Yuri looks at me like she wants to say something." "But she keeps glancing at Monika." show yuri at f32 zorder 3 y 2v "Y-You can go first, Monika..." y "I'd like to stay a little bit longer." show yuri at t32 zorder 2 show monika at f31 zorder 3 m 2k "I'm the President, so I should be the last one out." m "I'll wait for you to be done." show monika 2a at t31 zorder 2 show yuri at f32 zorder 3 y 4b "..." y "..." y "Well-- I'm Vice President, so..." y "Please let me take that responsibility today." show yuri at t32 zorder 2 show monika at f31 zorder 3 m 2i "It kind of sounds like you don't want me around for something, Yuri." show monika at t31 zorder 2 show yuri at f32 zorder 3 y 3p "I-It's not that!" y 3o "It's not that..." y 3n "I just..." y 3q "I didn't get much of a chance to discuss my book with player..." y "It would just be...embarrassing with you listening..." show yuri at t32 zorder 2 show monika at f31 zorder 3 m 1r "{i}*Sigh*{/i}" m 1d "I guess I don't really have a choice, do I?" show monika at t31 zorder 2 show yuri at f32 zorder 3 y 1t "I-I'm sorry for causing trouble..." $ gtext = glitchtext(20) y 1s "But I really appreciate you understan{nw}" play music g1 show monika 1 at i31 onlayer front y glitch "But I really appreciate you understan{fast}gtext gtextgtext{nw}" $ _history_list.pop() hide monika onlayer front window hide(None) window auto return